gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
City of Steam/Specific
This page regroups information about the City of Steam maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Monster specific info Usual Enemies , , or |c steal1= , or |r steal1= |souls1=NA |photos1=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name2=Surveillance Type II-Z49 |class2=Machine |image2= |skills2='Thermal': Chance to counterattack double damage, no counterattack when hit by mechanical creatures Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +50% Mechanical Component: Always drops Mechanical Component when killed by a mechanical creature |other2=May drop |c steal2= |r steal2= |souls2=NA |photos2=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name3=Power Grid-Type V-H22 |class3=Machine |image3= |skills3='Electrostatic Protection': Reflect 30% of damage Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +30% Electric Component: Always drops Electrical Component when killed by a mechanical creature |other3=May drop |c steal3= |r steal3= |souls3=NA |photos3=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name4=Bomber Type V-123 |class4=Machine |image4= |skills4='Bombing': Launches an attack every 2 rounds to cause damage and the Burning Effect Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +30% Aviation Component: Always drop Aviation Component when killed by a mechanical creature |other4=May drop |c steal4= |r steal4= |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name5=Steam Mecha I |class5=Machine |image5= |skills5='Strategic Cooperation': If present, Physical and Magic resistances +30% to Steam Mecha II and III Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% Ancient Component: When Steam Mecha II and III are killed at the same time, will drop Ancient Component |other5= |c steal5= , or |r steal5= |souls5=NA |photos5=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name6=Steam Mecha II |class6=Machine |image6= |skills6='Strategic Cooperation': If present, HP +50% to Steam Mecha I and III Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% Ancient Component: When Steam Mecha I and III are killed at the same time, will drop Ancient Component |other6= |c steal6= , or |r steal6= |souls6=NA |photos6=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name7=Steam Mecha III |class7=Machine |image7= |skills7='Strategic Cooperation': If present, Attack +50% to Steam Mecha I and II Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% Ancient Component: When Steam Mecha I and II are killed at the same time, will drop Ancient Component |other7= |c steal7= , or |r steal7= |souls7=NA |photos7=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name8=Mechanical Guardian |class8=Machine |image8= |skills8=See Boss section |other8=Boss |c steal8= , or |r steal8= |souls8=Basic Soul: *Guardian’s Memory Fragment: Defense +2 Special Souls: *Guardian’s Module M-81: Mechanical Spider’s Attack +5, Decrease Mechanical Spider’s Attack Cooldown by 1 Round *Guardian’s Module M-83: Mechanical Spider’s Attack and Power +10 *Guardian’s Module M-88: Mechanical Spider’s Attack and Power +5, Get , , and |photos8=Guardian's Photo: Defense +2 }} Starting Technologies Some gumballs start with upgrades in the Engineering Manual when selected as main: * Armor gets Substrate Circuit Structure * Autobots gets Aloys Power Core * Avalon gets Aviation Synthetic System * Black Warrior gets Malcolm Superconducting Material * Bomberman gets Substrate Circuit Structure * Captain gets Aviation Synthetic System and Airship Trouble Shooting * Commander gets Aviation Weapon System * Commando gets Airship Trouble Shooting * Doctor Octopus gets Precise Mechanical Arm Manufacturing * Dwarf King gets High-voltage Shock Device * Future Cat gets Automatic Sensor. * Machinist gets Precise Mechanical Arm Manufacturing. * Terminator gets Precise Mechanical Arm Manufacturing. * Zeros gets Fire Control System Enhancement Adventurer Maze specific villagers rewards (1x/run each): * . * Electric Weekly + Industrial Age + Aerospace and Aviation. Also gives Strange Magazine (1x ever) * + + * Future Cat's Dynamic Component E, item needed to get Future Cat or Future Cat's Fragments. It cannot be obtained any other way. Bunny See Bunny#Egg Contents to understand the mechanics. Normal quality: * * * Silver: * None Gold: * * Aerospace and Aviation * Electric Weekly * Industrial Age Chef See Cooking#City of Steam Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * + 4 other Engineering Component Gang Cadre ? Junkman Junkman's rubbish: *Aerospace and Aviation + Electric Weekly + Industrial Age + (1x/run) Paparazzi See Shoot#City of Steam Pirate Pirate's chests: * + + + (1x/run)